percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bellona Reborn
= Bellona Reborn This is the story of how Hylla and Reyna were captured by the pirates. Hope you like it. Check out chapter two and three! Ch 1:The Best Day. My name is Hylla, and I am a daughter of the Roman war goddess, Bellona. I am sixteen years old and have a younger sister, Reyna. Being a demigod is hard enough. Being a daughter of Bellona is even harder. A child of Bellona has incredible fighting abilities. Whenever we are offended by someone or in battle, a rare sense called Battle Ecstasy takes over our bodies. We are able to kill without even thinking about it, as if it is a subconcious activity, like breathing. I used to have this ability when I was younger. I would fly off the handle an destroy the object of my anger. To keep Reyna away from all that violence, I moved her out of the house we shared with our grandmother when I was thirteen. Reyna was seven years old by then, and I began a new live here at Circe's island. My grandmother did not object to me leaving her, but before we left she whispered a poem, sort of like a prophecy in my ear. I can still feel her cold breath down my back as she spoke: The daughter of Hecate you shall Follow, in peaceful times the days Will endure, though when in peril, In a time of storm, comes with you Bellona, Reborn. I have never put mind to my grandmother's strange words. I know I'm a daughter of Bellona, and that Circe is a daughter of Hecate. But that is probably a coincidence. My grandmother kept a copy of Virgil's Aeneid and probably picked up the poem from there. My grandma would always read poetry to Reyna and I to cheer us up. But I never think of that any more. I have found a new life in Circe. I have lost the ability of Battle Ecstasy, and Reyna has never shown any signs of it. I hum as I push a cart full of towels past the swimming pool, thinking about the boy and girl who arrived here earlier. I pass ornate frescos and Greek statues. It was the best day. A scream shattered the quiet. I gasp. Suddenly Circe charges past the swimming pool, screaming bloody murder. A man dressed in ragged clothes chases her, and I watched in stunned silence as tackles her, burying his dagger in her dress. Circe crumbles, all the life drained out of her. I run forward, waving a towel and screaming, thinking frantically of a spell to speak. The man pursues me, stumbling over lounge chairs and toppling tables over. I see a ragged scar down his face, and I shiver. Circe told me of the band of pirates she had imprisoned, and here was plainly one of them. I pause as I reach the edge of the swimming pool.Just then , the pirate tackles me, pushing me into the water. I flounder about, while he scrambles to pull his dagger out of his belt. As he does, I kick him in the ribs, and he drops the dagger into the pool. He hollers in anger and I swim over to the other side of the pool.As I climb out of the pool another pirate dashes out from behind a pillar and pushes me face down into the ground by the pool. I struggle, but he dodges my kicks and ties my hands behind my back with a rope. He then ties my feet together and pulls a piece of cloth over my mouth, and hauls me to the beach. I feel like screaming. It seemed like the best day, but now Circe was dead and I was a captive of pirates. What a good day gone sour. Category:Prophecy